


-NIX-

by kukinom



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Loki's horse is a menace, Masturbation, Voyeurism, fuckboy Thor, he can't control his dick it's actually kinda sad, hiding in the frigging bushes, i don't know what to say, someone call the police Thor is a peeping Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukinom/pseuds/kukinom
Summary: Beyond the thick curtain of leaves there is the sound of rippling water, a creek. He could go for a swim, he thinks and begins tucking out of his shirt. Stopped in his tracks by the sight of a figure. Someone has appearantly already beaten him to it.Long black hair swirling like ink in the sparkling pool. He has to look twice to realize he is eyeing his nude brother - splashing about unabashed like a nymph, without a thought for modesty. Nude in the forest like some damned- Nix.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	-NIX-

**Author's Note:**

> another one? yeah. another one... i'll stop now.
> 
> There's like a hundred different words for Nix(:shapeshifting water spirit) throughout europe, so i just picked the most catchy one.

Cumming with a low grunt, he combs the sweaty golden locks out of his face, trying to catch a breath.

Thor thanks her for letting him have a ride by giving a placating 'pat pat' to her thigh, as if she was a horse. she snorts at him like one. Complacent Thor shucks himself back in to his trousers, sated enough that not even the display of the pretty redhead pushing her breasts back into her stays is appetizing anymore. He feels more than full, content like after a good meal.

He wonders if he should say something but the look she was giving him while pinning her hair back in place said - she would rather he doesn't. So he simply leaves with a wave of his hand, making his way back to the palace.

They have wandered far into the woods- for privacy, but now Thor finds himself on unfamiliar terrain, appearantly lost. A seldom walked path, overgrown, sidles into the thicket. Curious, he follows it. 

Beyond the thick curtain of leaves there is the sound of rippling water, a creek. He could go for a swim, he thinks and begins tucking out of his shirt. Stopped in his tracks by the sight of a figure. Someone has appearantly already beaten him to it. 

Long black hair swirling like ink in the sparkling pool. He has to look twice to realize he is eyeing his nude brother - splashing about unabashed like a nymph, without a thought for modesty. Nude in the forest like some damned- Nix.

He wanted to jump out, startle Loki and make fun- or do something equally boorish that would exacerbate his brother.

Instead Thor stared. He so rarely got to see Loki in less than his extensive fitments. Thor can count the times he has seen his brothers collarbones on one hand. Which is why such sudden exposure to Lokis entirety was stupefying and confusing. Confusing mostly to Thor's body for his cock stirred unbidden and flagrantly.

Thor scoffs at his erection, incredulous.

-Yet Thor's hand finds its way into his pants, palming at it - still slick from earlier he strokes himself, once, twice before his wrist finds a pleasant rythm. His cheeks burn at the thought of being discovered lurking with his cock in hand in the bushes but he is not embarrassed enough by it to stop and instead throws his head back into his neck with a tired sigh. 

He hears water splash and glances back towards Loki only to see his brother is now basking by the riverside, lounging in the raw, completely naked. Thor groans, more vexed than ever now and strokes himself harder.

Even without breasts, Loki was perfect. The serpentine curve of his spine and his buttock - round and just enough for a handful, like a pair of sweet buns. Thor was already growing hungry again. 

Chest heaving with the sudden effort of biting back his grunts and moans as he abused his cock to the fantasy of fucking his brother, pinning him to the ground and mounting him like some forest fiend on the riverbank- when a damp hot snort against his ear startles Thor out of his daydreams. 

It was Lokis horse, a large shiny black mare by the name of Hulda. The foul beast has always hated Thor for some damned reason, probably because pestering him earned her sweetmeats from Loki as praise for her mischievous deeds.

Shooing it away with one hand, swatting at the animal like he would a pesky fly, she began mouthing at his hair as if trying to eat it - she always tried. Thor smacked her head away, most likely a little too roughly- because in retaliation she leaned down and bit him in the arse. hard. 

Jumping out of the shrubbery, like some wild animal. Bellowing at the top of his lungs, ragged and naked. hard cock jutting from his groin in offense, like an insult.

Thor stammered a flustered greeting and Loki-

Loki screeched indignant.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally find horses terrifying. they're way too big.
> 
> Also, it seemed funnier in my head.. *shrugs* 🤷 oh well- anyways, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
